questest_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend Of Zelda: Cycles Of Fate
Overview The Legend Of Zelda:'' ''Cycles Of Fate is the fifth Questest Friends campaign and it is the first D&D5e campaign written by Tim. Taking place in the Legend Of Zelda universe, it tries to stay as close to canon as possible with a few minor variations to suit the story and gameplay. The six players range across various D&D classes as well as races in Hyrule. Characters * Aker * Rook * Liliruca Arde * Primus * Tishana * Zuna Kai Plot Chapter 1: Guess Who Decided To Crash The Party Hyrule is celebrating the Festival Of Landfall, honoring 100 years since Skyloft and the Hylians returned to the surface. The main attraction of the festival is the tournament of champions where each of our players have entered to showcase their strength for their leaders. Round one begins with Rook and Zuna, with Rook emerging victorious after banishing Zuna from the battle with her Banishing Arrow. Round 2 is between Tishana and Primus. After a rather even match, Tishana gets one good blow on Primus and knocks him out. Round 3 is between Aker and Liliruca. Aker comes out victorious after casting Guiding Bolt on Lili and is now set up to face last year's returning champion, Link. After Link makes his entrance, the Hylian Chief makes his own announcement stating that the Hylian village has grown so prosperous that the chief now regards himself as king, and the Hylian village will now be known as the Hylian Kingdom. After that, the king fulfills a promise and makes Link his daughter's personal knight. Link pledges the Oath of the Crown and as he finishes, Tishana sees the Triforce appear on the back of Link's left hand momentarily. Shortly after Link and Aker's battle has started, six Bublin Grunts ambush the arena. Link grabs Zelda and flees to a back room to protect her while the rest of the fighters run onto the Coliseum floor to face off against the enemies. Once our players emerge victorious, Zelda returns to thank them for protecting everyone. She then urges the fighters to meet her in the Eastern Abbey in secret to discuss her father's announcement. They will have to travel through a secret passage under the plateau. But for the time being, they are urged to enjoy the festival and do some shopping. Tishana buys a few beers and a tapestry depicting the Zora's transformation into Rito. Primus also buys a few ales. Zuna buys a lava lamp, and three wooden figurines. Aker buys a bracelet. Rook and Lili buy a few potions. At each of the shops, the clerks alert our adventurers of trouble back in their home towns. * The Gerudo Queen has been missing for quite some time. * The Zora villagers have been getting sick. * The Gorons have been disappearing when they leave Death Mountain. * The forest creatures have been feeling less of a connection to their spiritual energy and some plants have been dying off. * The animals of Lon Lon Ranch have been restless and not able to produce milk/eggs as much as they could before. * Lynels have been attacking Rito camps. Once the festival is over, the adventurers make their way to the edge of the plateau where Zelda told them the passage to the Eastern Abbey would be. But they are unable to find the entrance the way Zelda told them. After some investigating, Aker is accosted by a couple of nearby bushes that have seen people enter the caves by pushing a button on a nearby tree. They open the way to the tunnel and continue onward. After a drawn out fight with some Keese and ChuChus (and after Zuna smashes one end of her lava lamp to make a makeshift bottle to carry the purple Chu jelly) they come to a large locked door with a floor panel puzzle. After solving the puzzle, they climb the staircase into the Eastern Abbey where Zelda and Link are awaiting them. Zelda explains to the adventurers that she wants the six of them to travel to each nation and ask each leader to sign a letter declaring their recognition of the Kingdom Of Hyrule. Zelda believes that a group of different races among Hyrule (especially renowned champions) will be more convincing than just her or her father going. The meeting is interrupted by a couple of Bokoblins outside and another battle ensues. Link is seriously injured during the fight but he gets healed and stabilized. The enemies are eventually killed and Zelda insists that there is no time to lose. The gang decides to head to the Gerudo Desert and investigate what happened to the missing queen. Notable Quotes "These bats were more challenging than the man in the dress." Aker referring to Link